


Missing In Action

by AlexanderW00ds95



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Clexa smut, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Halo: Reach, Linctavia - Freeform, NobleLeaderClarke, NobleSixLexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD symptoms, SassyOctavia, Self-Sacrifice, Simple Smut, clexa au, clexa fluff, death angst, major character deaths, soulmatesClexa, tech geniusRaven, what the hell is simple smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderW00ds95/pseuds/AlexanderW00ds95
Summary: "Everyone knows SPARTANS don't really die, they're just Missing in Action"OrThe Halo:Reach-Clexa crossoveri hate summaries, but if you played the game then you know whats going to happen.





	1. Noble Actual

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when i was playing the game, after i finished watching S3 of the 100 (again), i know its not an ideal Clexa love story, but im a sucker for tragedies (i blame my Theater History Classes) if you've played the game then you know how this is going to end, but i'm switching some key points around and centering it around the Clexa and Linctavia couples. Also i'm only including the key battles and adding some additional dialogue. I hope it meets everyone's standards and keeps you entertained :)

_We knew this day would come. They have found our fortress among the stars. The Covenant are on Reach. They will burn this planet, kill millions, and when Reach falls-and fall it will- there will be nothing left to stand between them- and Earth. - Dr. Catherine Halsey_

 

 

 

 

**Epsilon Eridani System**

**Planet Reach-Military Instillation**

**Human-Covenant War**

**July 24, 2552- 800 hours- Forward Command Center**

 

 

 _"Alright Noble Team, before we get started we have a new addition to the team"_ Noble 1 stood at the front of the briefing room. Her Dark Blue armor blending into the shadows. Only her face visible. Close cut blonde hair, standard military style, bright blue eyes scanning the faces in the room.

 _"Damn we already got a replacement? Its like Colonel Indra is just waiting for us to drop dead"_ Noble 4 quips.

 _"Well some of us more than others, right Five?"_ Noble 3 jokes.

 _"Shut up, just because you two are her favorites"_ Noble 5 retorts from the corner.

 _"Alright stow it Nobles"_ Noble 1 scolds, crossing her arms over her chest.  _"Now as i was saying, Six is going to be joining us any minute, so keep the shit coming out of your mouths to a minimum"_

Noble 3 smirks and stands from her chair  _"Alright whatever you say Princess"_ she picks up her rifle and walks outside to check the Falcons.

 _"Man she really thinks she can get away with everything"_ Noble 2 says stepping into the briefing room.

Noble 1 chuckles lightly _"Well you're more than welcome to tell her otherwise Two"_

 _"No thank you, I lost one arm already, I plan on keeping the other"_ Noble 2 holds up her robotic arm to prove her point.

 _"Fair enough"_ Noble 1 looks towards Noble 4, now sitting next to an empty chair  _"Four why don't you make sure she stays in line"_

Noble 4 looks at her, his helmet masking the pointed look he's giving her  _"You know she wont listen to me, just because we used to be a thing before Noble Team doesn't mean i have some kind of pull with her"_ he says leaning back in his chair.

 _"Before Noble Team huh? That doesn't line up with the noises I hear in the barracks Four"_ Noble 2 smirks knowingly.

 _"Ugh fine, but be ready to tell Colonel Indra that you'll need a replacement for me because it might not go well"_ Noble 4 recedes.

 _"Not that I don't love hearing about my sisters. . . personal life, but Six is here"_ Noble 5 says from the corner, a clear view out the door shows him a Warthog pulling onto the base.

 _"Alright lets see Colonel Indra's prized pupil"_ Noble 2 says excitedly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

 _"I should also mention that Six is a girl, so boys you're even more outnumbered"_ Noble 1 says grinning.

Noble 4 looks back at Noble 5  _"Someone owes me some money"_ he says

 _"Yeah, yeah, i know"_ Noble 5 moves to sit next to 4  _"Let the good times roll"_

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312 or as she's now known as, Noble Six. The ride out to the base where she's meeting her new team had been surprisingly quiet and uneventful. She supposes that's to be expected since being re-tasked to Reach from the front lines. She hasn't heard the usual sound of gunfire, the constant battle chatter over the radios waves. To be honest she kind of misses the noise. Reach is just to quiet.

They enter the Forward Command Base and the driver pulls up next to a couple of UH-144 Falcon troop transports.

 _"Alright Six this is your stop"_ the Marine who drove her says.

She nods and jumps down from the Warthog. The building in front of her is small and boxlike. After a second of checking the other buildings out, she moves towards the open door. The Falcon on her left is being prepped for launch, inside a woman sits loading a clip, with a .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle leaning next to her. Clad in Forest Green armor with a grassy camouflage net piece around her neck. She looks up at Six and nods at her, watching as she enters the briefing room.

Six enters the room and scans from left to right before completely entering. She sees 4 Spartans, but only one actual SPARTAN II from Dr. Halsey's program. The others are like her, SPARTAN III's, pulled from different branches in the Military for their exceptional skills and put into the MJOLNIR Mark V armor. Not genetically modified and trained since birth like the SPARTAN II's.

 _"Glad you could make it Six, now we can get started"_ a woman standing at he front of the room says. She could only be the leader of Noble Team.

 _"Well get introductions out later, first he reason why we're here"_ Noble leader says, turning on a holo-projector in front of her.  _"Command is having trouble with communications up in Visegrad, further information gathered suggests that the relay antenna has been damaged"_ Noble Leader concludes, stepping back as a hologram of Colonel Indra comes on.

 _"At ease Nobles"_ she says in response to the soldiers salute.  _"Now as Noble Leader was saying, we have strong suspicions that Insurgents are the cause of this relay being damaged, as of now we have no idea as to the motivation behind this attack on this certain relay installation, but our Intel suggests that a high ranking Insurgent Leader is coordinating this incursion"_ The Colonel looks to Noble Leader  _"Your mission is to find and assess the damage to the relay and the surrounding area, then seek and destroy any visible hostiles"_ She finishes.

 _"Yes Colonel, orders received and understood"_ Noble Leader responds.

Colonel Indra nods in acknowledgment and looks at the rest of the team _"Good luck Nobles"_ the hologram blinks out, then the holo-projector turns off.

 _"Alright now, Nobles this is out new Six, Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312"_ Noble Leader introduces her.

 _"Long name Six"_ a brown skinned woman next to Noble Leader says sarcastically. Six noticed she had a robotic arm on her right side. The woman smiled deviously _"But I prefer your real name, Alexandria"_ she finishes.

What. The. Fuck. Six's mind goes into overdrive. Her real name and all her personal info is classified, only Colonel Indra supposed be the one who knew everything about he. Apparently not anymore. She's lucky she has her helmet on or they all would be able to see her jaw hanging open and eyes wide.

 _"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with us, we don't betray our own, we're more than teammates here, we're family"_ the brown skinned woman says, her face now serious.

Noble Leader sighs and runs a hand over her head  _"Well now that that's out of the way"_ she moves closer to the brown skinned woman and clasps her shoulder  _"this is Noble Two, our tech genius and combat analyzer"_

Noble 2 salutes six with her robotic arm.

 _"The big guy with the scary helmet is Noble Four, weapons and combat expert"_ Noble 4 waves a knife at her

 _"The other guy is Noble 5, our lone SPARTAN II and heavy weapons person"_ Noble 5 grins and nods at her

 _"The girl you saw outside is Noble 3, our recon soldier and resident Sniper"_ Noble Leader says looking pointedly over Six's shoulder.  _"Now if you want to know our real names, just ask, though you'll most likely hear them out in the field"_ She picks up her helmet and puts it on  _"But I have a good feeling about you Alexandria"_ She moves in front of Six and holds out her hand  _"I'm Commander Clarke-A259"_ Six clasps her hand in Clarke's and gives it a firm squeeze. Clarke moves past Six, exiting to the Falcons.

The rest of the team follows after her, but not before introducing themselves.

Noble 2 bumps into Six playfully  _"I'm Raven, like the bird"_

Noble 4 clasps her shoulder  _"Call me Lincoln"_

5 moves in front of her and holds out his hand, so she shakes it  _"I'm Bellamy, but just call me Bell"_ he puts on his helmet and nods towards the Falcons.  _"That's my sister Octavia, she's a bit much at first, but you get used to her"_ he steps aside and follows the others outside.

Six turns and follows behind him, entering the same Falcon with him, Raven and Clarke. Clarke looks at her _"I'm not gonna lie Six, you're filling shoes that the rest of the team would rather leave unfilled"_ she puts her hand over Six's knee  _"but Colonel Indra trusts you, so I do"_ she moves her hand away and leans back in her seat. Six looks out on her side as the Falcons carry them to their destination. She opens a private channel to Clarke  _"Well since you seem to be the one who trusts me the most here, call me Lexa, I hate Alexandria"_ she says. Before she closes the channel, Clarke responds back  _"Lexa huh?. . . I like it"_ the channel closes and Lexa sits there continuing to look out as the mountains close in. She grins under her helmet. Clarke likes her name.


	2. Visegrad Relay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and company investigate the relay and uncover something more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter, i normally wouldnt but i just dont have the time to upload the second half. So the next will be the action packed stuff, again im sorry

 

 

 

 

 _"Alright Nobles listen up"_ Clarke said over Noble Teams secure radio channel.  _"Command just notified me that there is a distress beacon a few miles from the relay instillation"._ The Falcons were high up in the mountains, skimming close next to a steep cliff, they pull up the side and see a settlement and a few scattered buildings.  _"Apparently before us, they sent a response team to check out the relay, and Command lost contact with them"_ Clarke begins to check her AR-Battle Rifle, ejecting the magazine then re-inserting the clip. 

The Falcons circle around a building overlooking the cliff and move up the hill. Crops could be seen growing in small pastures. Smoke billowed from a fire near a small lone building in the fields. 

 _"So instead of a normal sweep and clear, now we're a damn rescue op?"_ Octavia asks, her voice clearly not happy with the change.

 _"We're whatever Command needs us to be O, now cut the shit"_ Clarke replies before issuing her orders to the rest of the team.

 _"O stay on the Falcon and provide recon of the area, Bell have the Pelican drop you off at the building below, we'll meet you there after we check out the smoke"_ Clarke looked at Lexa  _"The rest of you with me, move out Nobles"_ Clarke then crouched and jumped about 5 feet into the ground below them. 

 _"Have fuun"_ Octavia sings over the comms to the team as they disembark.Raven replies by flipping her middle finger at Octavia in the air now.

The Four Nobles- Clarke, Raven, Lincoln and Lexa, enter a semi-circle and start to move down the hill, weapons up and hot. Clarke takes point with Raven flanking her left and Lincoln and Lexa on her right.

Looking down from a big boulder, Lexa can see the source of the smoke. It's a wrecked Warthog, upside down, a fire engulfing the vehicle. The Team moves down and circles around the vehicle. Raven steps closer, following a quiet, rapid beeping. She kneels down and moves a few parts and uncovers the homing beacon.

 _"Got the beacon"_ Raven announced, holding the beacon in her palm for Clarke to see.

 _"Make out any ID?"_ Clarke asks.

 _"Negative Clarke, but it is Military"_ Raven states, looking over the beacon.

 _"So where are all the troopers?"_ Lincoln asks ominously.

 _"And why isn't there any explosive residue"_ Raven adds, looking around the burning Warthog.

 _"Bell can you confirm an EX residue in the area?"_ Clarke asks 

 _"Negative"_ Bell responds back.

 _"I can see smoke at the next structure Clarke, to the South"_ Raven says

 _"Alright Nobles circle west around and check it out"_ Clarke orders, moving away from the wreckage. Lexa takes point.

_"You have permission to engage Nobles, but be selective, no need for any hostiles to know where here"_

Lexa leads down a trail moving from the crops to the walls the low flat building. A large iron gate blocks a direct path to the building. The team moves around the wall and continues to follow the small path, leading to a set of stairs right next to the cliff. Lexa follows the stairs down and into a section of the building.

 _"Lexa lead through, but be alert"_ Clarke orders behind her.

 _"I'm right behind you"_ Lexa hears Lincoln directly behind her. Lexa moves through the building swinging her rifle left and right, scanning for any potential threats.

 _"Clarke I'm seeing heat sigs in the structure to your left"_ Octavia relays over the comms.

The Team moves out of the building into an open space and face a second closed off part of the structure. Bellamy moves up next to Lexa, the Falcon dropping him off a few feet away, and steps forward. Before he can move to open the door, it opens and a frightened man steps out with his hands raised. He begins to speak in a quick foreign language.

 _"Keep your hands up and get on your knees now!"_ Lincoln orders moving forward with his rifle leveled at the mans head.

 _"Hey they're not rebels, they're farmers"_ Bellamy states looking behind the man at the other bodies that appeared.  _"Look at them"_ A woman appears with a few children behind her in the doorway.

 _"Ask them what they're doing here"_ Clarke orders to Bell. 

Bellamy moves in front of the man and helps him stand. He then asks a series of questions in the same language.The man seems to calm down the more Bellamy speaks, then he responds back, his hands gesturing wildly. 

 _"He says their hiding, their neighbors were attacked last night, he heard screams, gunfire, stopped around sunrise"_ Bell stops for a second as the man finishes explaining  _"He says something in the fields killed his son"_

 _"Something?"_ Clarke enunciates.

Suddenly Octavia's voice cuts into the comms urgently  _"Commander be advised I'm reading multiple heat signatures in that structure directly east of your position"_

 _"Copy that"_ Clarke responds before pointing at the man  _"get them back inside"_ she orders. Bellamy nods and rapidly tells them to move back inside. The man nods and turns, ushering the woman and children inside before sliding the door closed once more.

 _"Noble Team double time it, move out"_ Clarke orders.

The team sprints to the structure a few meters away, dashing over a small bridge connecting the two structures. They arrive to an open garage filled with containers. Lexa moves ahead of the team taking point again, flashing her rifle light on. The rest of the team follows after her, checking the dark corners and overhead. Lexa continues to move into the garage until she comes to the back end to find two bodies clad in Military fatigues. Dead. One is hanging from the wall, his back on a hook. Blood is still sliding down the wall. The other is crumpled at his feet, his features unrecognizable.

 _"Holy shit"_ Lincoln says coming up next to Lexa, seeing the men.

 _"Talk to me someone, what do you see?"_ Ovtavia asks over the comms.

Clarke moves forward next to the two men inspecting the one hanging first  _"We've got Military casualties, two of the missing troopers"_ Clarke looks over the man hanging, seeing bruises and incisions over his body  _"looks like they were tortured and interrogated. . . it's messy"_ she finishes.

Lexa moves next to Clarke and puts her hand on her shoulder. Clarke keeps staring at the men, but puts her hand over Lexas, letting her know shes okay.

 _"Clarke we've got movement at the North entrance"_ Octavia warned urgently.

Clarke turned to the team and motioned to the half open door to their left  _"Copy O, Lincoln, Lexa take point"_

Lincoln nods and moves to the door and slides it open the rest of the way. He steps through followed closely by Lexa, both raising their rifles, wary and cautious. They move into the hallway covering each other and moving like a well oiled machine. Then a loud  **THUMP** sounds above them and scuffling, like something is running across the roof.

 _"Got something on the radar moving fast"_  Lincoln moves a little quicker, exiting out into a circular courtyard, They both catch a glimpse of something bounding over the next building. 

 _"Move ahead Nobles, stay alert and keep it tight, we come into contact weapons free"_ Clarke orders moving next to Lexa and giving her a reassuring nod. Lexa takes center with Clarke and Lincoln flanking her. Raven and Bellamy bring up the rear.

Moving into the next building, they climb up a few steps and turn into a hall with a glass window overlooking the front of the structure and the valley beyond. Lexa being at the front looks out the window and is the first to see them. Squads of Grunts on the ground. Jackals on the roofs of canopies and equipped with energy shields on the ground. It was the Covenant.

 _"Covenant contact!!"_ Lexa roars over the comms just as a pair of Grunts see the team from below. The all hell breaks loose. Rounds of Plasma bursts and Needle shots rain up at them as the Covenant open fire. Noble Team breaks and returns fire, Raven taking pot shots with her Magnum, Clarke trading shots with Jackal snipers, and Bellamy bringing up his Mini Gun and raining hell upon the Grunts.

 _"Keep returning fire, 4! 6! Get down below us and take out any Covenant that are down there, we can't let any get away!"_ Clarke yells. Moving quickly Lexa and Lincoln move to their left where a set if stairs lead down to the ground floor. They bound down in a hurry and are greeted by a squad of Grunts and Jackals armed with energy shields.  _"6 take the left, i'll go right!"_ Lincoln shouts as Plasma bursts fire upon them. They both take cover behind concrete support pillars. Lexa switches her Assault Rifle from burst to rapid fire and comes out from her cover, spraying down a line of Grunts that were rushing towards her. She swings her rifle to her right and shoots down fleeing Grunts, hitting ones breathing tank on its back and causing it to explode, making short work of the Grunts.

Lincoln charged straight into the Jackals, taking them by surprise, and unloaded his Shotgun into them. The Jackals didn't stand a chance. The quickness and closeness made his Shotgun shells dangerous and deadly, the spread and force ripping through the Jackals shields they attempted to hide behind.

After killing them all they both move to the open garage door and step outside  _"Commander all clear down here"_ Lincoln relays back to Clarke. 

 _"Good, move outside and clear any stragglers, we'll be there in a second"_ Clarke replies.

Lincoln and Lexa nod at each other, and check the outside hangars. They come back to the front of the building a few seconds later.  _"All clear Commander, where are you guys at?"_ Lincoln asks looking around. Suddenly 3 bodies come flying out of the window upstairs, landing on their feet beside Lexa and Lincoln.

 _"right here"_ Raven replies. Lexa could've sworn she could see Raven smirking under her helmet.

 _"Show offs"_ Lincoln says looking at the three soldiers.

 _"Jealous much 4?"_ Raven answers sassy. 

 _"Stow it Nobles, this isn't the time for that"_ Clarke scolds the two. She looks out across the small valley, she sees a bridge leading across a river onto the other side and a hill. She turns back to the team.  _"Alright now our first priority is to clear this valley and rescue any civilians or Military personnel. We'll move in two teams and meet up at the end of the valley. From there the Falcons will come in and take us to the Visegrad Instillation. If the Covenant are on Reach, then that means they're the ones to jammed the relay. We **need** to get that relay back up and warn Command of the imminent invasion"_ Clarke finishes.

Octavia's voice comes over the comms  _"Commander ive got a Covenant transport across the bridge and multiple enemy forces converging on your location"_  

 _"Copy that 3, keep providing over watch and move towards the Instillation, we'll rendezvous with you there, over"_ Clarke orders.

 _"Copy Commander, good luck, stay safe Bell"_ Octavia adds to her brother before her voice cuts out.

_"Alright Nobles, keep the formation tight and don't let any Covenant escape. MOVE OUT!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part should be up by tomorrow evening the latest, if your waiting for this fic. its slow staring out but i pwomise it gets better in the later chapters, Clexa, Linctavia and others. Oh also before i forget, i have some smut written, but i also have versions where there isnt any. PLEASE comment and let me know which you guys would prefer. Majority wins. Thank You :)


	3. Winter Contigency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble Team makes theyre way to the Visegrad Relay Installation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was later than i originally wanted, life and stuff happened, but yea heres the second half continuing right after the last chapter, i hope you guys enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

Noble Team fanned out, keeping an even space between each of them, mowing down the Covenant in front of them. Grunts came in waves and fell dead in the onslaught, Lexa reloaded clip after clip, until they crossed the bridge onto a rocky hill, leading to the opening of a path to the other structures spread out through the valley. Noble Leader led the way up the hill, a drop ship spewing out more Grunts and Jackals. 

 _"4! Take em down, we don't have time for this shit!"_ Clarke yelled out, ducking behind a boulder, taking cover from oncoming plasma shots.

 _"Yea, Yea, send in the Cavalry"_ Lincoln responded, leaping over a cluster of rocks and making quick work of the Covenant.  _"Okaaayyy. . Covenant are dead"_ Lincoln shouted sarcastically, standing in the middle of the corpses.

 _"You know I think sleeping with O has had a baad influence on you"_ Raven said coming out from behind her cover.

Lincoln just shrugs nonchalantly and turns heading up the hill. Lexa falls in line next to Clarke.

 _"Are they always like this under fire?"_ Lexa asks Clarke, her voice filled with bewilderment.

 _"More or less, usually the more we're under fire, the more they talk, it's sort of a coping mechanism, better to be sarcastic and talk shit than freeze up and get killed"_ Clarke tells Lexa, moving up behind Lincoln and reloading her half empty clip. 

 _"Commander, we've got a drop ship up ahead, looks like we've got more company"_  Raven calls out from the crest of the hill, a small stream coursing down the hill.

 _"Got it 2, radio the Falcons, we'll split up at after we deal with them"_ Clarke issues out, moving ahead of the team and leading them to a cluster of standing boulders dotted out on the flat land in front of them.

 _"Shit"_ Bellamy says, his voice more annoyed than worried.

Lexa saw them as well. Elites, one of the most fearsome warriors the Covenant harbors. They're armor the source of the MJOLNIR armor they wore. These beasts weren't like the other Covenant forces, they were smart, strong, and ruthless. They wore a variety of armors ranging from stronger shields, to invisible cloaking devices. They we're a force to be reckoned with, but against five Spartans, it was a walk in the park.

 _"100 dollars says I kill more than you"_ Raven says to Bellamy, checking her clip in her Magnum before cocking it and bringing it up.

 _Bellamy laughs "You're on"_   he replies, swinging his big mini gun up, one hand on the grip to hold up, the other in the trigger. 

 _"alright Nobles, lets show em whose the best"_ Clarke orders before moving forward, firing off a few shots, draining the shields on two of the Elites. Raven uses the scope of her Magnum and puts two shot in the same Elites heads. She looks to Bellamy in front of her, taking cover behind a boulder as Plasma Rifles rain hell down on him.

 _"Just yell when you need help and i'll make em go boom!"_ Raven yells out at Bell, chuckling seeing the big guy taking cover.

 _"I was just letting you get a head start!"_ Bell responds, coming out from behind his cover and pulling the trigger on his weapon. The barrel began to revolve and then spat out 50. Caliber rounds at an incredible speed. The rounds tore through the Elites armor instantly and cut the Covenant to ribbons. Bell swept his weapon back and forth on a straight parallel line, mowing down the Elites. All five of them.

Bellamy pulls his finger of the trigger and the bullets stop flying, the barrel of his gun spinning to a stop. He looks back at Raven, a smile on his face  _"When do you wanna pay up?"_ he asks smugly.

Raven scoffs and holsters her weapon  _"Shut up, it wasn't fair, i just have a pistol while you got that. . . thing"_ She finishes, waving her hand at Bells weapon.

 _"We can trade"_ Bell taunts before Clarke comes up beside them.

 _"Great work Nobles, now here's how it's gonna go, Six you and I are gonna grab one of these Warthogs and drive down this valley and clear it, Four and Five are gonna hop on the Falcons and meet us at the end, clear any hostiles when you get there, and Two, you're going to hook up with_   _Three_ _at the Relay Instillation and get to work on fixing it"_ Clarke finishes her orders and the team nods in understanding. 

The Falcons appear, coming in from their right and landing a few feet away. 2, 4, and 5 move to them with haste, as Clarke and Lexa move further into the start of the small valley, a Warthog sitting a few meters away. 

 _"You can drive one of these things right?"_ Clarke asks Lexa as she climbs in the back, standing up so she can see ahead.

 _"Wait, did you not know if I could when you were dividing us?"_ Lexa asks suspiciously, jumping into the driver side and looking up at Clarke standing over her.

Clarke looks to her left not looking at Lexa  _"Whaa- Of course I knew, I was just being funny"_  

Lexa chuckles then turns the ignition on, the Warthog purring alive  _"Well maybe you should try a little harder next time"_ she says before stepping on the gas, tearing down the hill, following a dirt path.

They come around a boulder and see a lone structure ahead, the path cutting through a section of the structure. Lexa slows down a little, then a plasma burst comes flying out of a window, hitting the Warthog and shutting it down.

 _"Shit we got Covenant here!"_ Clarke yells from the back, jumping down from the back and running into an open hangar to the side. Lexa rolls the vehicle to the side and jumps out, already firing at Covenant troops coming out of the building. It was a small squad and Clarke flushed them out of the building while Lexa mowed them down outside. It was over in a few minutes.

 _"Wow that went pretty smooth"_ Clarke says moving out of the building towards Lexa, standing by the Warthog.

 _"Well I mean I AM pretty awesome"_ Lexa replies moving into the driver seat and restarting the vehicle.

 _"And here I was hoping for at least one modest team member"_ Clarke says from the back, her voice playful.

 _"Oh how you wound me Commander"_ Lexa pushes on the gas and steers the vehicle through the open section, continuing to follow the dirt path. They come around a bend and fall in next to a river, and follow it to a fork in the path. One going up around the mountain side, the other leading across a bridge to a slightly bigger structure. 

 _"which way we going Commander?"_ Lexa asks looking both ways.

Suddenly their radios crackle with static, then a voice comes over, loud and frantic  _"Any- were pinn- Covenant on Re- request imm- backup-"_ The voice cuts in and out.

 _"Up the mountain double time Six, those might be the missing troopers"_ Clarke orders, hanging on to the top of the vehicle.

Lexa nods and pushes down hard on the gas, the Warthog flying up the mountainside, the path hugging the edge of a cliff, only separated by an iron guard rail. They come around a bend almost at the crest of the path, when an Elite jumps out at them from behind a boulder. Lexa turns the wheel hard and spins the Warthog into the Elite, tail end first, sending it sailing over the cliff. Lexa stops the vehicle and jumps out.

 _"Damn, remind me to wear a seat belt next time"_ Clarke says, climbing out from the back of the vehicle, shaking her head.

 _"Now you're just being mean"_ Lexa replies, turning to look ahead. A couple meters in front of them, a series of buildings can be seen, some built underneath the hill, others sticking out. At the back, a two story building lays with a smaller building on its left.

 _"Commander Im picking up a distress signal, sounds like the rest of the missing troopers"_ Octavia radios to Clarke.

 _"Yea we heard some of it, but the signal is being jammed, can you locate where exactly it's coming from?"_ Clarke asks, reloading her rifle.

 _"No disrespect Commander, but dont we have more important things to do than round up strays?"_ Octavia radios back.

Clarke stays silent for a moment  _"No Three, we dont leave people behind, you get eyes on those troopers you let me know"_

_"Copy Commander"_

Lexa stares at Clarke throughout the brief exchange. Clarke notices and looks back at her.

_"What is it Lexa?"_

_"Is she always so eager to leave others behind?"_ Lexa asks, her mind making some assumptions but waiting to pass judgment on 3.

 _"No, its just experience she has, some life lessons her and her brother were taught young"_ Clarke looks out over the cliff, almost like shes remembering things.  _"But its not my story to tell, so focus up and quit staring at me"_ Clarke finishes, a grin appearing on her face.

Lexa sensing the playful tone at the end of Clarke's statement shrugs and turns away  _"Yea that's probably a good idea, don't wanna get distracted and have my death be your fault"_ Lexa says, moving up to the structures.

Clarke laughs and steps in line next to Lexa  _'Well aren't you just a big ball of sunshine"_

Octavias voice cut in over the radio  _"Boss I got a visual on your missing troopers, looks like they're under fire on the other side of the structure in front of you"_  

_"copy O, have the Falcons on standby ready for extract"_

" _gotcha Commander, you'll have to clear the area of Covenant first"_

 _"we got it, we'll be waiting"_ Clarke finishes

Lexa jogs forward and enters the smaller building, the door already open, and walks through the narrow halls, coming out the back of the building. An open hangar is what greets them, along with 6 marine troopers and a few squads of Covenant. The Marines are taking cover behind boulders and a flipped Warthog, the Covenant trying to press them back into the hangar to box them in.

 _"O, where's Four and Five at?!"_  Clarke yells over the gunfire _._

 _"Just Northwest of your position, Four is en route to you guys, thought you might need a hand"_ Octavia says knowingly.

Lexa nods to Clarke and they both sprint out from the hangar, leaping over the wrecked vehicle, taking the Covenant by surprise. They fell back over each other, some running away, others trying to get a clear shot. It was easy pickings. After they kill the last one, they move back to the Marines, who also were surprised by the Spartans sudden appearance. 

 _"Whoa its Spartans, what are they doing here?"_ said one of the troopers

 _"Who cares, they're here now that's all that matters"_ Said another.

 _"But sir it's the damn Covenant!"_ cried out a third from the back.

 _"Commander you've got more Covenant drop ships inbound"_ Octavia's voice sounded over the radio.

 _"Copy that, after we clear them, move in for extraction"_ Clarke radioed back.

 _"Yes Commander, we'll be ready"_ Octavia said before the radio cut out.

 _"Where the hell is Four at??"_ Lexa asked looking around anxiously. Then a big shadow came falling down from the roof of the building, landing next to Clarke.

 _"Sorry I got held up with some new friends"_ Lincoln said.

 _"Well get ready, some of your new friends are inbound"_ Clarke ordered. She then turned to the Marines gathered behind her.  _"Alright listen up, we've got more Covenant inbound, we have to clear them out before the Falcons can swoop in and pick us up, after that they can take you back to base, or you can join us to check out the Relay Instillation"_

The Marines took on a surprised face and one of them, the squad leader, stepped forward  _"Mam the Relay Instillation is almost on the verge if being overrun, they took out the bridge up the road, that's why we got trapped here, we tried to get through but the Covenant kept us back"_

Lincoln nods " _He's right Commander, when we were in the air we saw Covenant transports heading to the Station, some were already there"_

 _"Alright so we have men there trying to take the front gate back, we need to get up there and help"_ Clarke said to the Marines and her team.

 _"Covenant inbound!"_ Lexa yelled as drop ships came low, firing off huge Plasma bolts to provide cover.

 _"Take cover!"_ Lexa yelled, everyone spreading out.

The drop ships continued firing until they moved out, finishing their drop off. Elites were in the back ordering Grunts and Jackals forward. 

 _"Son of a-"_ Lexa started to say before being cut off by the Plasma shots. Lincoln tired to move around to flank them, but there were to many Covenant. Finally Clarke signaled to Lincoln and Lexa, and as one they tossed their Frag Grenades out. The Covenant were to busy firing, trigger happy, and didn't notice the grenades. On the count of 3, they exploded and Grunts and Jackals were tossed into the air, the Elites shields fizzling out. Lincoln jumped over the boulder he was hiding behind and barreled through the remaining Grunts, going straight for the Elites. Lincoln jumped into the air and kneed an Elite in the chest, sending it sprawling to the ground. The other two Elites closed around him, but Lincoln swung his Shotgun up and, point black, took off one of the Elite's heads. The other lowered his shoulder and rammed into Lincoln. He rolled with the momentum and brought his gun up and shot into the Elite's gut. Lincoln got up and walked to the other Elite, still laying on the ground dazed. Then he ended its life quick.

 _"Damn"_ Lexa said, staring at Lincoln walking back to join the group.  _"If i ever need a one man army, remind me to call him"_ She said, laughing lightly.

 _"Don't say that to him, itll just make him impossible for a week"_ Clarke replied before moving out into an open area  _"O area secured, come on in"_ she radioed to Octavia.

A few seconds later the Falcons came in and landed briefly. The Marines piled into one and the Spartans piled into the other.

 _"Lets go, we gotta get to the Instillation"_ Clarke ordered to the pilot.

They rose and began to move up along the road, passing the blown up bridge. They circle higher until they arrive at the instillation. The front is a battlefield, Covenant pushed back against the door, while a few Marines and Nobles 2 and 5 helped out. The Falcons landed on a platform near the entrance and its passengers hopped out.

 _"6 and 4 move up and take back the door from the right!"_ Clarke yelled over the rifle shots and plasma shots ringing out across the small courtyard. 

Lexa moved behind a shipping container and circled around to the side of the Covenant guarding the door. She let loos a spray of bullets and rushed into a few Jackals before they even knew she was there. After knifing an Elite in the back, she moved next to the door as the rest of the team came up next to her.

 _"Lets go Raven, get the door open"_ Clarke hurried, standing over her.

 _"This door isnt the problem"_ she said as the door slid open with a smooth hiss  _"its the next one, itll take me a quick minute to get it  open"_ she hurried to the next door, opening a screen panel and plugging a cord into a monitor next to the door.

Noble Team stood guard in front of the first door as more Covenant forces were dropped off.

 _"Hurry Rae, we've got more company"_ Octavia said, taking an Elite's head off with her Sniper rifle.

 _"I've almost got it, get inside, the outside door is gonna close"_ Raven yelled, continuing to type away on her monitor.

 _"You heard her Nobles, inside! Troopers get in now!"_ Clarke ordered as the outside door started to slide closed. 

The Covenant kept firing away until the door closed with a hiss. They made it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

  _"Got it Commander"_ Raven stated as the inside doors opened. It was pitch black in the hall and beyond.

 _"Six take point, use your night vision"_ Clarke ordered, falling in behind Lexa.

 _"Man I cant see shit in here"_ Bellamy said bringing up the rear.

 _"Why dont you try your night vision genius"_ Octavia said sarcastically.

 _"Still cant see shit"_ Bell replied.

Lexa went through the halls, checking her corners and small dark holes for any Covenant. She moved through the maze of halls until she spotted some light coming from around the corner of a hall. She rounded the corner and saw a light above, and a body on floor beneath it.

 _"Six search the body"_ Clarke ordered.

Lexa walked up and knelt next to the body, patting him down for anything he might've been carrying. There was a soldier wounded, propped up against a wall around another corner. Clarke moved next to him and saw he was conscious.

 _"Where's the rest of your unit?"_ Clarke asked the man.

He sounded tired and in pain  _"We got split. I don't think they. . . it sounded bad over the comms"_ he finished, a little scared.

 _"alright Corporal stay put. We'll get you a combat surgeon"_ Clarke reassured the Marine.

Lexa moved the body over and a key card fell out of his front pocket. This man was an ONI scientist, Lexa recognized their types.

 _"Damn! Plasma damage"_ Raven said over by the wall of computers

Lexa picked up the card and held it up  _"Found something"_ she said to raven.

Raven turned around and plucked the card from her fingers  _'"I'll take that Six. Not your domain"_ she said rather smugly.

To the left Bellamy shouted  _"Ive got a live one over here"_ he was pulling a girl out from underneath a set of stairs _"Come on, out you come"_   The girl was struggling against Bell, but he was at least a foot taller and huge. It wasn't doing much. She was talking in the same language as the farmers, but her words seemed for fierce and unfriendly.  _"Its alright. We're not gonna hurt you!"_ Bellamy tried to calm her down.

 _"Bell!. ."_ Clarke started to move forward.

 _"Ive got her"_ Bellamy said before putting down his gun and grasping both of the girls arms, holding her firmly  _"Keep still and i'll release you"_ he said to the girl. She said something to Bellamy, when suddenly a large body dropped down on top of the stairs. Something huge.

An Elite, carrying a plasma sword. It swung at Bell but he ducked and protected the girl underneath him. The Elite growled and jumped down the steps moving towards the team.

 _"Whats your status, over?!"_ Lincolns voice came over the radio, having heard the buzzing from the sword.

 _"Weve been engaged!!"_ Clarke yelled over the radio, firing into the Elite, but its shield was strong and withstood the shots. The Elite charged at Raven, swinging his plasma sword t her, but she ducked and Clarke and Lexa continued to fire at it. Its shields were damn tough, but they finally broke, just as Lexa's clip ran out. The Elite then barreled into Lexa, knocking her down and took off fleeing down the hall.

 _"Bad guys coming out!"_ Clarke yelled over the radio to Lincoln and Octavia in the other hall.

Then a strong hand grabbed Lexa and yanked her face up. Another Elite was there, it had a strong grip on her and brought here face to face, snarling at her. Lexa's instincts kicked in and her fist shot out, connecting with its Jaw, then another blow to its jaw. Clarke rushed over and kicked it off Lexa, popping a few rounds from her side arm into it, but its shields were just as strong as the first.

The Elite back peddled on its feet and hands and got up to join a third Elite who had the injured trooper in its arms, a gun to his head. Clarke kicked Lexas rifle to her and she picked it up, reloading quickly, both keeping the Elites in their sites as they withdrew deeper into the structure, the man screaming for help. The girl was also screaming in the back. 

 _"That Tango blew past me, permission to pursue?"_ Lincoln asked over the radio to Clarke.

 _"Negative Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her"_ Clarke said pointing to the screaming girl.

 _"Five and Six clear the hole"_ Clarke ordered, moving her hand forward to the open door.

They both nodded and moved forward, Lexa stopping to pick up the troopers spare ammunition. Bellamy came up quick and lead her through the door. Then he turned around and shut it closed. The Elites werent getting out of this alive.

They both moved forward down a huge hall that led into a smaller one, until they heard Covenant coming to them from the hall. Bellamy raised his guns barrel level with the opening, while Lexa moved to a wall, finding a weapons cache and taking an AR-Battle rifle. She moved next to Bellamy and trained her scope at the opening as well. Then squads of Grunts and Jackals came down the hall, firing at the two Nobles. Bellamy let loose his cannon of a gun and shredded the Grunts and cut down the Jackals shields. Lexa took precise shots at them, nailing each one in the head. Then another squad came down followed by an Elite. Lexa took cover as her rifles clip ran dry, reloading quickly. Bellamy's MJOLNIR shields kept him safe as he backed up a little. Lexa sneaked around a row of pillars and flanked the Covenant. Tossing a frag grenade into the squad, the explosion launching the Grunts up into the ceiling. The Elites shields blinked out and Bell cut it down.

Lexa moved forward down the hall, killing any stray Covenant that were left. They come to a smooth corner and Lexa shoots down a pair of Grunts milling about. They head down a set of stairs to the back of the Instillation. They come to a huge room, a small rail in front of them, overlooking the floor a few feet beneath them. Large expensive looking computers rose out of the ground on the floor.

 _"Flush em out. I got you covered"_ Bellamy says to Lexa, as more Covenant come from a back room. Lexa nods and moves to her right where a set of stairs lead to the floor. She follows them down and moves to take cover behind one of the large computer things. Grunts come swarming out of a back room, firing plasma shots at Lexa. She peeks out from behind cover and sees the two Elites in the same room, one holding a Plasma Sword, the other a Concussion rifle. Lexa then reloads her rifles, then leaps over the computer console. Almost like he was reading her mind, Bellamy opens fire from above and clear Lexas path of the enemy. Lexa takes her last frag grenade and tosses it into the room. The Elites rush out of the room as it explodes behind them. Lexa then uses her Assault rifle and empties her clip into the first Elite, just barely killing its shields. She then brings up her Battle rifle and shoots a few shots into its head. The other Elite roars and rushes towards Lexa, its Plasma Sword sizzling the air around it. Lexa back peddles, firing shot after shot into the Elite, but it wasnt enough to drain its shields. Until Bellamy added his own bullets, then its shields blinked out, and Lexa emptied the last of her rifles clip into the Elite's head.

Lexa let out a breath and looked up at Bellamy  _"cutting it a little close aren't we?"_ she asks playfully.

Bellamy just shrugs  _"Well it looked like you had it for a second there"_ he responds before turning on his radio  _"Bellamy reporting. Targets neutralized"_

Clarke's voice came back over the radio  _"Good work Nobles. Raven needs you to reset a junction, it should be near you ill mark it on your radar, do that then get back here"_

 _"copy Commander"_ Bellamy says nodding to Lexa.

Lexa moves to the back wall, a way point appearing on her helmet screen's radar. She enters a small room and sees a blinking red light to her right on the wall. She moves to it and sees a screen panel next to it, a blue screen flashing  **RESET**. She touches the word on the panel and the light turns green.

 _"alright its done, lets get back 5"_ Lexa says to Bellamy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Raven is kneeling down in front of the Computer screens back in the front. The team is spread around the hall. Raven is drilling out screws holding a panel in place, as Clarke watches behind her.

 _"How long?"_ Clarke asks

Raven sighs as she finishes and pulls the panel out of its place, exposing a lot of wires  _"Question of my life"_ she answers back, putting the panel down next to her and reaching in to grab a wire  _"If the question is, when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest"  she looks back at Clarke as she moves closer_ _"This is Plasma damage. All major up-link components are fried"_ she finishes as she fiddles with a few more wires.

 _"two minutes is too long"_ Clarke says waving her hand a little anxious.

Raven turns her head again at Clarke  _"Which is why i'm splicing into the main overland bundle to get you a direct line to Colonel Indra"_ she replies a little impatient  _"You're in my light Commander"_ Raven adds, going back to the wires.

Clarke backs up and looks to Bellamy  _"Find out what she knows"_ she orders, pointing to the girls from earlier sitting on the floor. Her back is propped up against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest.

Bellamy nods then moves forward in front of the girl, kneeling down, and moves her shoulder a little. She brushes it off and whines a little.

 _"Whats your name?. . . Do you live around here?"_ Bell asks warmly, his voice low trying not to scare the girl. She doesn't respond again, so Bell moves to take of his helmet, tucking it under his arm.  _"A nevem Bellamy"_ he says, moving his hand against his chest. 

 _"Sara"_ the girl replies

 _"Sara. . . Ez egy szép név, your accept sounds familiar, Sopron?"_ Bell asks the girl curiously.

 _"Tengari"_ the girl replies, looking away.

Bellamy follows her gaze to the dead man still lying on the floor  _"friend of yours?"_ he asks sadly.

The girl looks back down  _"Father"_ she replies, her voice low.

 __Bellamy nods " _I'm sorry"_

 _"Why would you be"_ The girl says angrily looking at Bellamy. He turns his head but doesn't reply.

 _"Big man forgets what he is sometimes"_ Lincoln says to Lexa, both behind Bellamy, leaning against opposite walls.

Bell gets up and moves to Lincoln lowering his head next to his  _"She just lost her father"_ he says quietly before moving to Clarke  _"She needs a full psychiatric work up"_

Lincoln turns his head sideways to Bell and Clarke  _"Shes not the only one"_ he says

Bellamy turns his head to Lincoln, but before he can say anything Clarke cuts in

 _"Lock it down both of you"_ she says sternly, pointing at both of them. She turns back to Bellamy and pauses for a moment  _"Get her on her feet. . . the body stays here"_ Clarke finishes, nodding to the dead scientist.

 _"Thank you Clarke"_ Bellamy responds, turning around and moving back next to the girl, but not before bumping shoulders against Lincoln.

 _"Signal!"_ Raven says joyfully, turning to Clarke  _"Its patchy but its there"_ she says standing up and moving away.

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief  _"I'll take it"_ she responds, taking off her helmet and moving in front of the computer screen. 

Raven stops in front of Clarke before following the team out of the hall  _"Best not touch anything. Wouldn't want to ground this place"_ she warns before moving out.

Clarke just grins and nods before moving forward. Static could be heard loud, a voice barely audible over it  _"I'm barely getting you. What's your situation? Over?"_ Colonel Indra's voice came over the radio.

Clarke lets out a deep breath before responding _"Colonel this is Noble One. There are no rebels. The Covenant are on Reach. Acknowledge?"_ she waited for a heartbeat, but it felt longer.

Indra's voice paused before responding  _"Come again Noble One?" Did you say Covenant?"_ The Colonels voice filled with question.

 _"Affirmative, its the Winter Contingency"_ Clarke responded back.

The radio was silent for a little while longer. Clarke thought the signal had dropped out. Until Indra's voice came back  _"May God help us all"_ was all she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions just comment and ask :)


	4. ONI Sword Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble Teams assistance is requested in defending a key ONI instillation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look its another chapter! *insert shocked gasp* if your still reading this for some reason i applaud you and give you a kudos. Thanks for sticking with it this far

_**Sword Base** _

_**Babd Catha Ice Shelf** _

_**Eposz** _

_**Planet Reach** _

_**Human-Covenant War** _

_**July 26, 2552, 11:26 hours** _

 

 

Cold. That's all Lexa could think as they flew over the water. It was a few days after their first contact with the Covenant, they were en route to ONI Sword Base. Noble Teams assistance had been personally asked of in defending the base. Lexa didn't know that the base was in the ice caps though. She gritted her teeth and looked out over the water beneath them, the Falcons flying around small mountains.

Raven was working on her small data transmitter, inserting a card into it and pressing a few buttons. Bellamy was hanging out the side of the Falcon, on the heavy gun. Clarke was just sitting back, her gun cradled between her legs. Lexa looked up at Clarke and caught her looking back at her, Clarke motioned a finger and tapped the side of her helmet. Lexa nodded in understanding and switched her radio over to a secure line.

 _"Sorry didnt tell you about the cold, but there wasnt a lot of time"_ Clarke says

Lexa just shakes her head  _"Its fine, it doesnt bother me that much"_ She says trying not to let her teeth chatter.

Clarke just smirks under her helmet and nods  _"you sure? cause i can see you shivering and ive heard your teeth chattering since we got up here"_

Lexa chuckles  _"Commander if i didnt know any better, id say you were checking me out"_

Clarke just leans back in her seat and smiles  _"I have no idea what your talking about Lexa"_

Suddenly their radios chatter, a warning voice coming on  _"Be advised, kilo-three-three and kilo-three-four, your current LZ is too hot!"_

Clarke nods at Lexa then responds back  _"Roger that"_ she switches her comms back over  _"Allie, standby to receive and respond"_

The the Teams AI comes over the radios to Clarke  _"YES, COMMANDER, COORDINATES RECEIVED, INITIATE IMMEDIATE COURSE CORRECTION"_

The Falcons, came around a small mountain in the middle of the water and saw a Covenant Corvette in the air heading towards Sword Base.

The AI Allie responded back to Clarke  _"THE OFFICES OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE SWORD BASE IS PRESENTLY UNDER SIEGE FROM A CORVETTE-CLASS COVENANT VESSEL. DUE TO THE SENSITIVE NATURE OF THIS FACILITY USE OF ORBITAL ROUNDS HAS BEEN, FOR THE MOMENT, PROHIBITED"_ The Falcons lowered in altitude and maneuvered through small juts of rocks sticking out of the water, on their way to the secondary LZ.

_"REGRETTABLY, MY EFFORTS TO OBTAIN RELEVANT DATA ON ENEMY FORCES HAVE BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL, HOWEVER CURRENT DEFENSIVE FORCES ARE INSUFFICIENT. ONI HAS REQUESTED TEAM NOBLE'S DIRECT INTERVENTION TO HELP SECURE SWORD BASE."_

Clarke sighs and looks around at the team, all loading and checking their rifles and gear  _"Alright people, we're stuck with that ship for the time being. Lets focus on the hostile infantry, give those troopers a hand"_ She finished as they flew over the entrance to Sword Base. Covenant ground troops were having a fire fight with the bases troops, and they were cornered. The Falcons pulled in low behind the troopers, in a small area, and Clarke relayed over to the team  _"Raven, Lexa- your out here. Lincoln, Bellamy- your next, get prepped"_

The Falcon carrying Raven and Lexa swing low to the ground. Raven looks across at Lexa and cocks her gun  _"Lets kick some ass 6"_ she says, jumping out of the Falcon, followed closely by Lexa. 

The two woman sweep around them, making sure there aren't any surprises. The Raven holsters her Magnum and grabs a discarded Assault Rifle. Clarke's voice comes over the comms to them  _"Raven, Lexa, push back the attack on Sword Base, find out what we're dealing with"_

Raven answers back  _"Roger that Commander, we're your strike team"_ she moves up on the left as a few Grunts come over a small crest under a platform bridge. Raven makes quick work of them and moves to the troopers to relay orders to them. Lexa sets her sights on an Elite at the top of a walkway, running straight at it and emptying half a clip into its shields before knocking its head back with the butt of her rifle.

Raven leads the troopers below on the ground, taking cover behind makeshift shields, firing at the Covenant in front of them. Lexa moves on top of them on the platform and switches to her Battle Rifle, using the scope to clear any Covenant trying to flank Raven. Then two Elites with Zealot class armor burst out from behind a container, firing Concussion shots. Raven unloaded the rest of her clip into one and Lexa finished the job. The other Elite forced Grunts forward to cover him as he ran firing at the troopers, killing two if them.

Lexa moves down the platform, firing at the Elite, until she comes across a dead troopers body, a Sniper Rifle a few feet away from him.  _"Sorry buddy, but i need this more than you"_ Lexa checks the magazine and finds two shots  _"well better than nothing"_ She moves over to the edge of the platform and aims down the scope at the Elite and fires the two shots rapidly. They hit their mark true, one after the other slamming through the Elites head. Raven and the troopers finished off the last of the Covenant and moved around securing the entrance.

 _"Damn, that was a pretty bang up job"_ Raven says to Lexa as she jumps down and walks next to her.

 _"Yeah, didn't even have to call for backup"_ Lexa jokes.

Raven scoffs  _"Please, you have me, im all the backup we need"_ she moves to the road leading up to the south, the barricades raised up from the ground.

 _"Fat lot of good these did"_ Lexa says following Raven to the main gate entrance.

Raven just shrugs  _"Well it at least kept their heavy vehicles out, but downside is there right outside the gate"_ She says, her radar showing alot of activity beyond the gate.

 _"Shall we go introduce ourselves?"_ Lexa asks, reloading her rifles.

Raven nods then moves down the road, leading into a large building which dipped into the ground. The gate on the opposite side was up and locked. Raven nodded off to the side  _"there should be an ordinance call in that weapons cache, get it, we're gonna need it"_

Lexa looks to where Raven is looking and sees a few boxes of weapons. She moves over and kneels next to one, opening it and sees a gun handle, but its attached to a small screen, with a laser on the front. She picks it up and moves back next to Raven in front of the gate.

 _"Ready?"_ Raven asks. Lexa nods as Raven pushes a few buttons on her data screen and the door begins to lift open. They are met with immediate gunfire as troopers in front of them fire down a hill at Covenant forces. Then a huge Plasma shot is seen in the air coming straight at them, arcing down at them,

 _"Shit!"_ Raven yells as they both sprint out of its way. They make it a few feet before they feel it hit the ground where they just stood moment before. Lexa moves up to the crest of the hill and looks down, seeing two Wraiths. Wraiths were one of the Covenants most used heavy vehicles, on par with a tank. It wielded a heavy Plasma Mortar and had a Plasma Cannon turrent on the front, manned by an Elite.

 _"well looks like they didn't like us"_ Raven cackles running behind a huge formation, typing into her wrist monitor. She looks back over at Lexa  _"Think you can aim that ordinance marker at the Wraiths?!?"_  Raven yelled out to her.

Lexa nodded and yelled back  _"I thought you were gonna ask me to take out the Wraiths by myself!"_ she laughed after.

 _"You sound dissapointed!"_ Raven laughs, moving around the rock formation.

Lexa just shakes her head and moves ahead over the hill. She fires off a few shots from her Battle Rifle, taking out the gunners for the Wraiths. They notice her then and move towards her, the closest speeding up to ram her. She rolls out of the way at the last minute and tags the Wraith with the Ordinance Laser. Luck seems to be on her side as the other Wraith comes flying at her. She rolls out of the way again and the Wraith goes crashing into the first one. Raven yells at her over the radio  _"Incoming, get outta there Six!"_

Lexa turns and runs back up the hill just as rockets bombard the Wraiths from above, destroying both of them. Lexa turns around and watches as the two Wraiths burn and explode, Raven coming up beside her  _"Like fireworks on the fourth, right?"_

Lexa just nods and looks up, a Pelican coming in with a Warthog attached underneath. Their radios cackle with static before a voice comes on  _"Hey Spartans, thought you could use a little extra firepower"_ the pilot says before dropping off the Warthog. Raven just turns and looks at Lexa  _"Shotgun!"_ she yells with a smile before running to the Warthog and hopping in.

 _"Why does everyone assume i can drive?"_ Lexa asks herself before moving to the driver side. 

Raven shouts over the radio to the troopers  _"One of you on the gun turrent, the rest of you, hold down the gate, dont let anything in"_ The troopers all looked at each other and one of them, the youngest by the looks of him, stepped forward and hopped in the back, manning the 50. Caliber gun turrent.

Lexa nods and starts the vehicle. Raven presses a few buttons on her data transmitter  _"Alright The Commander wants us to head East and restart the Anti-Air Battery to help clear the skies, looks like the Covenant have it locked down"_

Then a distress call comes over the radio  _"Any reinforcements in the area?! Repeat, we are pinned down by Covenant, they have the Comms Array under guard!"_

Raven quickly presses her transmitter  _"We need that Array up and running or we wont be able to communicate outside the base"_

Lexa makes a split second decision and yanks the wheel to her left and slams down on the gas heading to the west.  _"Dont forget the pinned down troopers"_ Lexa says almost accusingly.

Raven shakes her head  _"I know Lexa. We won't leave anyone behind, but our first priority is the Comms Array, if we dont get that back online no one is getting help"_ she responds, her voice even, but her mind racing at a million miles a second. She sighs and looks at Lexa  _"We'll do our best okay? and dont worry, your sympathy is safe with me"_ Raven finishes, nudging Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa smiles under her helmet and steps on the gas harder, flying down a road next to a small stream that empties into the ocean water. Lexa makes a hard right and skims along the water, heading South up a hill to the Comms Array. As they come over the crest of the hill they see a 3-story lone building to their immediate left, and another building across a from it. 

Plasma shots fire up at the vehicle from the building across, Elites and Jackals on the makeshift observation deck.  _"Shit!"_ Lexa yells, swerving behind the building to the left taking cover. A small door is the only entrance on their side and a lone trooper comes out

 _"Oh thank god its Spartans"_ the trooper exhales. his body becoming less rigid.

Raven smirks and jumps out from the vehicle  _"Yeah, yeah, your saviors are here. Whats the situation?"_ She moves to enter the building. The trooper follows behind as Lexa and the gunner jump out of the vehicle and follow inside.

Lexa could hear gunfire from up the stairs, probably where the rest of the trooper were.

 _"We were dispatched here when the invasion began to defend the Comms Array, but when we got here, Covenant were already on the other side of the hills, so we took a defense position here"_ The trooper said looking to the Spartans.

 _"So they have control of the main power to turn on the Comms Array?"_ Lexa asks

 _"No there are two sources of power, one is here, the other is in the next building. That's why they defended this one."_ Raven stated before checking her Magnum and reloading her Assault rifle.  _"We'll have to take it back to restart the Array"_ She moves to head up the stairs and starts to issue commands out to the troopers fro cover fire. Then Raven comes back down and looks to Lexa  _"Ready?"_ is all she asks.

Lexa nods and they both run back up the stairs and leap out from the second story, rolling when they hit the ground and sprinting forward while the trooper covered them. The Spartans reached the base of the building, and headed towards a set of stairs leading up to the next floor. They could hear the Elites upstairs growling and issuing their own orders to the lower Covenant forces.

They positioned themselves underneath a cluster of troops and Lexa placed a Shock charge on the floorboards. The Raven signaled Lexa over to the stairs leading up, while she moved over to the edge and jumped down. Raven was to swing around the hill and come up behind the Covenant while Lexa kept their focus on her.

Lexa moved to the foot of the stairs and counted off in her head 3 seconds, then burst up, at the same time the Shock charge went off, burning the feet off the Covenant on top of it. Lexa fired straight into an Elite and slammed her knife into its head. As the troops were in disarray, Raven came up from behind a small section of wall and shot down the Jackals. Lexa moved to the edge of the observation deck and signaled to the troopers to stand down while Raven moved into the small building and went to work on reactivating the Array.

The troopers brought their vehicle across and hopped out as Lexa walked over and Raven came out of the building  _"We'll hold it down here, you guys can ahead and do what you need to"_ a trooper said.

Lexa just nodded and hopped into the drivers seat as Raven went into the passenger side. Their young trooper was already on the gun in the back.  _"Alright now lets go get that gun back on"_ Raven said as Lexa pressed on the gas and they flew forward. They drove through a narrow cannon and had to swing around a sharp turn to head East. Going up a slick hill, they cross a bridge and see the top of the AA-gun. 

 _"There it is, be ready for Covenant forces"_ Raven ordered to the trooper who nodded nervously.

They came over the hill and saw about half a dozen Elites on the ground and three more inside the building that housed the power switch for the AA-gun. 

 _"Oh shit."_ Lexa stated as the Warthog rolled to a stop at the top of the hill. The Elites all looked as one to the vehicle and then opened fire.

 _"everyone out!"_ Raven yelled, throwing herself out of the vehicle. Lexa didn't hesitate and jumped out, but the trooper was still shocked and didnt get out in time. Plasma shots combined with Concussion shots hit the vehicle and in a matter of seconds it exploded, taking the young trooper with it. 

 _"Fuck"_ Raven says through gritted teeth. She peeks over the boulder she ducked behind and saw three of the Elites advancing up the hill. She turns on her comms to Lexa  _"We've got three Elites coming up, and i can see another on top of the building where the power console is. Which one you want?"_ She asks, pulling her rifle up.

Lexa takes in the Elites and notices the one on top is a Zealot class. She smirks and radios back to Raven  _"Oh i got dibs on the Zealot"_

Raven groans and looks up again  _"Damn if i knew that i wouldnt have offered"_ she laughs and nods.

As one they both jump from there spots, Raven firing at the Elites in front of her, while Lexa ran to the building, firing at the other three Elites around. Raven handled herself against the Elites, taking one out after the other. Lexa managed to get into the building, having killed two of the three Elites outside. An Elite came rushing at her from a ramp leading downstairs. She kicked it back down and tossed a frag grenade down at it. Lexa moves to a door leading to stairs running along the wall outside to the roof. She moved carefully up and peeked, seeing the Zealot Elite walking back and forth on the roof, carrying a Concussion rifle. Lexa stepped onto the roof and ran at the Elite. It turned around and fired off a shot, but Lexa was already in front of it and forced the gun up. She wrestled for a quick second then pulled her Magnum out and emptied it into the Zealots chest. She let go of the Elite and it dropped dead, its blood spilling from the shots to its gut. 

Lexa found the AA-guns console and pressed a few buttons and the gun groaned to life in front of the building. It spun around a few times then started firing at the Covenant air forces. Lexa jumped down from the roof and met with Raven leaning against the AA-gun.

 _"Well that looked like fun"_ Raven said.

Lexa shrugged nonchalantly  _"You know me, a regular party girl"_

Raven shook her head, then their radios came on  _"Great work Spartans, return to Sword Base, the rest of your team will be waiting"_

 _"Copy Command"_ Raven replied.

Then a Pelican came in low above them carrying another Warthog and a dropped it off along with and ODST Marine  _"Hey Spartans you did it, thought id drop off another ride for you since you messed up the last one"_ The pilot from before said.

Raven just chuckled and moved to the passenger side. Lexa took the wheel again and the drove north back to Sword Base. 

 _"Raven, Lexa- get back here ASAP, the Corvette is moving in and we need all hands to get the base clear"_ Clarkes voice came over the comms.

 _"Copy Commander, we're on route"_ Raven responded as Lexa pressed on the gas harder.

They drove back to the entrance and hopped out of the vehicle, Raven ordering the trooper to stand guard. They both entered and followed the path back up to the courtyard. They saw the entrance into Sword Base was open and moved to walk down into it. Then a big white blur moved on their left and an Elite came charging at them. Lexa dropped on her back and fired at it while Raven did the same. They barely put it down just a few feet in front of them. Lexa stood and let out a breath. Raven just chuckled.

Then they heard a loud crash and explosion from inside. The two woman looked at each other and moved down into the base. They found the source of the sounds. Two Covenant Hunters were running and thrashing around, tearing apart the hangar bay. Their Plasma Cannons surgically added to their left arms, and in the middle of all that Commander Clarke and Octavia were fighting them off. 

Rushing forward Lexa took a Hunter by surprise, leaping onto its back and firing the last of her clip into its unprotected back. The Hunter roared and tried to throw off Lexa, but she held a tight grip. The she heard Clarke yell  _"Lexa get off!!"_ She didnt think twice, Lexa leaped over the Hunter just as a shot from a Plasma Cannon hit the Hunter in its back, ripping through its armor and frying it. The other Hunter lay dead a few feet away and Octavia was holding the Cannon in her arms pointed towards her.

 _"Daaaamn O, that was pretty hot"_ Raven said walking next to Octavia and clapping her on the back.

Clarke rushed next to Lexa  _"are you alright??"_ she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Lexa nodded  _"Yeah, im okay, but next time maybe a little bit more warning?"_ Lexa said chuckling.

Clarke juts hit her arm softly  _"Yeah what would we do without you"_ she said sarcastically.

Then Clarke turned to the rest of the team  _"Alright lets go, Lincoln and Bell are at the top taking care of the Covenant, but they need help. So we gotta clear the Covenant down here and on the way up"_ She moved to a far wall in the back and they followed. They found a door and after reloading and checking their weapons, they entered. Troopers were taking cover behind pieces of the building while Covenant forces were firing at them.

The Spartans spread out and began to take down the Covenant opposite of them. Lexa moved to her left and entered the wall, followed by a few troopers.  _"Lexa move up to the top and assist Lincoln taking out the drop ships there, we'll clear them out down here"_ Clarke ordered to her over the comms.

 _"copy that Clarke"_ Lexa responded. She moved up and found a bridge connecting to the opposite side and she looked up, seeing bridges crisscross all the way up. She moved forward, mowing down any and all Covenant. Crossing the bridges became trickier the higher she got, the Covenant defending them expertly, but Lexa outfoxed them and killed them like all the rest, It wasn't until she got to the last bridge, it being defended by an Elite with a Concussion rifle. 

Lincolns voice came over the comms  _"I need some Spartan help up here!"_ he shouted, though he sounded fine.

Lexa pushed forward and finally took down the Elite, crossing the bridge, she took down more Covenant Grunts and rounded a corner into a hall. It opened up into a huge whole in the side of the building, there she saw Lincoln firing rockets at Covenant drop ships. 

 _"Heard you needed help!"_ Lexa yelled running over to his side as he reloaded the Rocket Launcher he was carrying.

Lincoln looked up at Lexa and just grunted  _"No no i had it all under control"_ he said as a drop ship hovered above them, its doors opening and a squad of Elites fitted with Invisible shields jumped out  _"Until they came and party crashed"_ he finished, standing up.

Lexa saw the Elites, then they disappeared, their shields activating. Lincoln grunted again and dropped the Launcher, pulling out his Shotgun. Before they could fire at the Elites, a loud sound of gunfire sprang out above them and Bellamy was there, firing down at the Elites, cutting them to ribbons.

 _"and now theres this guy"_ Lincoln groaned, picking back up the Launcher  _"Theres another one over there, get it and take out the Phantoms"_ he said pointing with his fingers.

Lexa rushed and picked up the other Launcher. She used the scope to lock on to the Phantoms and fired the rockets in quick succession. After a few reloads, the two Spartans finally cleared the sky of them.

 _"Yeah! Thats how we get it done Spartans!"_ Lincoln yelled, leaning over the edge, his fist in the air.

Bellamy came down from up-top and stood next to Lexa  _"He makes everything sound awesome"_ he said laughing.

Lexa chuckled and smiled. Then their radios came on  _"Great job Spartans, Longswords are inbound and ready to push"_ Command radioed. Lexa could see the Covenant Corvette start to fly off in retreat.  _"Orbital defense is standing by, waiting to take the shot"_ Command said.

Lexa watched as two jets flew from the hangar above them and followed after the Corvette. They stayed with it for a second then peeled off. Immediately after a Orbital round fired from above, ripping straight through the Corvette. It exploded where the round hit and broke in half, falling into the ocean below.

Bellamy looked out at the destruction  _"Beautiful ain't it? Someone should take a picture"_ he put a hand on Lexas shoulder  _"Nice work by the way"_

Lexa grinned  _"I aim to please"_ she said a little smugly.

The Clarke's voice came on  _"Five, Six, get down to the science wing. Doctor Halsey wants a debrief and Command says were all hers."_

Bellamy moved to the side and radioed back  _"Repeat? Sounded like you said Halsey."_

 _"I did"_ is all Clarke replied

 _"Copy that, on our way"_ Bellamy said quickly, motioning Lexa to follow him as he moved back into the base.  _"Don't need Command to tell me..... Been all hers half my life"_ he said.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 Lexa and Bellamy walked into a dark room with a protective glass in the middle separating the room in half. The rest of the team was spread around the room, but Commander Clarke and Raven stood in front of the glass. Doctor Halsey stood on the other side. They were in the middle of the briefing when they walked in, Raven looked at the two walking in and grinned, winking at Lexa. Everyone was carrying their helmets, so Lexa and Bell removed theirs, moving to stand next to Octavia and Lincoln.

 _"I requested your assistance, Commander, and do not need a report on events that occur on my own doorstep. What I do require is a detailed account of your previous engagement-"_ Halsey stopped and looked behind Clarke noticing Bellamy  _"Bellamy. Its been too long"_ she said almost like a mother to a son. 

He took a step forward and nodded his head  _"Ma'am"_ he replied

Halsey looked Bellamy up and down  _"What have you done with my armor?"_ she said almost like he had been caught red handed.

Bellamy looked to his side awkwardly before answering  _"Just some. . . additions I've made"_ he said.

 _"Indeed"_ Halsey replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. Then she refocused on Clarke  _"Visegrad Relay. Its data center was home to one of my Xenoarchaeologists, Professor Lazlo Sorvad. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death."_

 _"If he was a civilian male in his mid sixties, he died with a Covenant Energy Sword through his abdomen"_ Clarke finished, recalling the man dead on the floor.

Halsey's eyes almost seemed to light up  _"Elites then."_

Bellamy added to the story  _"They engaged us as well, it was just... just after we found your scientist's daughter, ma'am"_ he stated, remembering the young girl. 

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other knowingly.

 _"She was hiding in the-_ _"_ Bellamy was cut off by Halsey

 _"Irrelevant. The Elites. Tell me more about them"_ Halsey said moving on with the information.

Bellamy flinched but regained his composure  _"Three. Zealot Class. One got by us. The Leader from the looks of him-"_

Halsey's voice suddenly took on a low tone  _"Zealots. You're certain?"_ she asked urgently.

Bellamy nodded  _"Their armor configuration matched"_

Lexa spoke up as well  _"Shield strength, too"_ she added.

Then Clarke spoke back up  _" **I** gave the order not to pursue. Our primary objective wast to get the station's relay back online." _ she finished.

Halsey almost scoffed at the Spartan  _"Your Primary objective?"_ she said almost mockingly  _"Commander are you a puppet or a Spartan?"_

The team fidgeted at that. Clarke was taken aback by the Doctors words  _"Ma'am?"_ was all she could reply.

Halsey regained her stoic composure  _"There are those at ONI, myself included, who believe the Covenant dispatch Elite advanced teams to hunt down artifacts of value to their religion. Survivor accounts suggests such teams are small, nimble and almost always Zealot-class."_ Her voice started to rise a little  _"No doubt they came to the station for the abundance of ONI excavation data stored there. . . and you let them get away"_ Halsey finished, her tone accusing.

Clarke didnt flinch at her words  _"Data retrieval was not a command directive. Even had we known. we had other, more urgent matters to attend to"_ she defended, her voice hard and did not waver.

 _"Like warning the planet"_ Raven mumbled sarcastically off to Clarke's side.

Halsey turned to face Raven and walked dangerously slow in front of her.  _"Professor Sorvad's final entry in his notes made reference to 'a latchkey discovery'. Latchkey. Not a word he would use lightly."_ Halsey's voice was calm, but to the trained ear, one could tell she was very angry, She continued  _"So let's hope that the data module your Lieutenant Commander **stole** contains it"  _ Halsey looked at Raven sternly.

 _"Raven?"_ Clarke asked turning her head to look at her.

Raven didn't flinch under Halsey's gaze. She reached into her side slot of her armor and produced the data module they found at the Instillation.

 _"Before you ask, I was alerted the moment you attempted to access its contents. As I am with any unauthorized tap."_ Halsey said to Raven and Clarke, pushing a container set in the glass forward for Raven to drop the module in. Raven stepped forward and dropped the module in the container and Halsey pulled it back to her side of the glass.  _"That data is classified tier one. . . i could send you to the brig for interfering with my work"_

Clarke took a step closer to the glass  _"Maybe you'd like to join her"_ she said, coming to Ravens defense.

Halsey's head snapped up to look Clarke in her eyes  _"I'm sorry..?"_ she asked, shock in her voice.

 _"We're currently under emergency planetary directive. Winter Contingency. I'm sure your familiar with the punishment for civilian interference with a Spartan deployment."_ Clarke stated.

Halsey was taken aback  _'Are you threatening me Commander?"_ she asked dangerously.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders turning away  _"Just making a reading suggestion ma'am"_ She moved towards the exit  _"Lets move Noble Team"_

The others started following out, Raven falling in between Octavia and Lexa. She bumped their shoulders and nodded to Clarke in front of them  _"Commanders got some pretty big balls huh?"_ she said grinning.

Octavia laughed and pushed Raven away  _"She wouldn't have tot if you didn't always steal classified shit"_

Raven frowned  _"Hey its not stealing unless you get caught"_ She countered.

Clarke looked back having heard the conversation " _Then quit getting caught!"_ she smiled as Ravens face turned red.

Lexa moved up next to Clarke  _"She's right though, the way you handled Halsey? You just became my favorite Commander"_ she said grinning.

Clarke blushed a little  _"It's nothing, I've had my fair share of snotty scientists who thought they were above everyone else. Halsey's ego is just a little bigger than most"_

Lexa laughed and put her arm across Clarke's shoulder  _"Well regardless, you do- how did Raven say it?- have some pretty big balls"_ she said going into fit of laughter.

Clarke just grinned cockily  _"Well wouldn't you like to know"_ she said winking at Lexa before putting back on her helmet and leading the team out of the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can never tell if these are too long or short?? Help me out please and thank you for reading :)


	5. Hope in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is something a little off beat from the guns blazing stuff. This is still a CLEXA fic after all ;) now im not sure which version ill be using until i actually start, but this will still be fluffiness in war stuff.... maybe some little smut idk yet lol just gonna have to read to find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this is really late but i had some issues and life stuff

_**Human-Covenant War** _

**_August 4th, 2552_ **

**_Planet Reach_ **

_**Forward Command Base** _

 

 

 _"So Raven is running the Op tonight?"_ Lexa asked as she stood off to Clarke's side.

Clarke was looking over the "Dark Spot" on the holo-map. The UNSC was reporting skirmishes with Covenant forces all across Reach, but they were also reporting these "Dark Spots" that they couldn't get any surveillance on. So Command had ordered small recon teams to try and get in there and report on whatever the Covenant were trying so hard to keep hidden. Raven was leading such an Op tonight, along with Lincoln and Octavia. Bellamy was close by Raven helping work the other recon teams. That left Clarke and Lexa back at Forward Command trying to make replace lost troops and work on some defense and a little offense.

Clarke nodded and continued to study the map and the surrounding terrain  _"Yeah, she does from time to time.... usually with more... fragile Ops"_

Lexa mused that one over. "Fragile Ops" sounded a lot like classified. She didn't push it though. Lexa let out a breath and moved to the table behind them and poured the last of the coffee into two cups. She took a sip of one and brought the other over to Clarke, holding it out in front of her.

 _"Come one Commander, it'll be awhile before they even get into position, take a breather and savor this little break"_  Lexa moved into the makeshift barrack room next door and sat on her cot. Looking out the window across from her on the far wall, she could see the building over and the ONI scientists running in and out. She felt a little naked without her armor, but checkups on the armor were necessary, especially now when a big war was right on their front step.

Clarke joined her a moment later, looking hard and set, but Lexa knew the look. She made that look he life when she was a member of the ODST's, before she was drafted into the SPARTAN-III program. Clarke sat across from Lexa on the other cot. She took a sip of her coffee and looked over Lexa. When Lexa first joined them, Clarke thought she'd be some stoic and machine woman who didn't know what the meaning of fun was. Turns out she fit right in with the team like she was a part of them for years.

She also had am incredible voice. When Clarke first heard her speak, she thought maybe she was imagining it, but it felt like silk running over her bare skin, soothing. Clarke was even more surprised when she finally saw Lexa's face after she removed her armor for the ONI scientists. Her jaw dropped as she saw her eyes. Vivid Forest Green eyes that looked like they were looking straight through her helmet and into her soul. Clarke shivered at the thought and took a long drink of her coffee. Staring over the cup she looked Lexa up and down, only wearing some black compression shorts and a black sports bra, Clarke could see just how sculpted Lexa was. Her abs toned to the point where Clarke thought she could scrub wash on them. Then there was her legs, which seemed to go on for miles, and her jaw, that fucking jawline. Clarke thinks its killed people before. 

Before she could avert her eyes, Lexa caught them checking her body out. She smirked and leaned back on her elbows, making her ab muscles flex. Clarke's eyes seemed to grow wider as she let her cup fall slowly from her mouth. Then she caught herself and cleared her throat and put her cup on the floor between her feet.

 _"Soo... uuh where were you stationed at before coming to Reach?"_ Clarke asked, leaning forward, putting her arms across her knees and clasping her hands together.

Lexa tilted her head at Clarke, wondering on what she should tell the blonde. She could lie like she always does, some bullshit story on being back on some planet training others or something along those lines. Lexa hesitated though. Something in her gut told her she could trust Clarke with her secrets. So she sat back up and let out a sigh.

 _"I was part of a SPARTAN team sent in to Sigma Octanus IV"_ Lexa stated as she stared at Clarke's face, trying the gauge her reaction.

Clarke kept her face impassive, but her eyes gave her away. They were a little wider and Lexa could see something in them. It took her a moment to place the look, Clarke was in awe. Lexa fidgeted fro a moment then continued her story  _"Im sure you know the story, it being the one of the only major victories we've had against the Covenant, but that was mostly due to the Space Frigate. Us on the ground was a different story. We were sent in after the Marines and ODST's were massacred by the Covenant. Our original orders were to find whatever the Covenant were after, eliminate them, then detonate a HAVOK nuclear warhead"_

Lexa then stood and stepped to the open window behind her. She stared out to the sky, seeing some flashes and the occasionally ship.  _"I was 1 of 3 SPARTAN-III's in the mission, the other 9 were SPARTAN II's... One of the teams was Chief's. We eventually turned the mission into a rescue one, after we got Intel that there were Marine survivors."_ Lexa turned around and stared at Clarke, looking her in the eyes  _"We split into 3 teams, my team had 2 of the SPARTAN II's, and we split up... My team found the survivors and we attempted to get them off planet but.. we got ambushed and my team was in bad shape.. then the Marines stepped up and covered us as we made it to our extraction point. The men we were meant to rescue ended up sacrificing themselves for us... and a lot of good that did them. My team ended up dying from their wounds as we exited the planet. I was the only one left from my team..."_   

Clarke noticed it. The way Lexa's face was composed and hard. She knew the pain she was hiding. To anyone else, it'd probably look like she didn't care about what happened. The way she got defensive when they didn't make rescuing others a priority. Clarke finally saw through Lexa. Getting up from her cot, Clarke moved slowly in front of Lexa, then took her hands in hers and squeezed them lightly. Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes  _"it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to changer their minds. You're here now. You survived. So those Marines sacrifice wasn't in vain. You got your teammates off and helped them get home. Don't think for a second that you being here now is anything but a gift"_  

Lexa's eyes began to water and she let it out. She let out a small sob and leaned into Clarke's shoulder, hugging the blonde close to her tightly. They weren't like the SPARTAN II's who had been trained since they were kids. Stolen and trained to have no emotions and no feelings. No, she was still very much human and after years of being on the front lines, she finally cracked. Here with Clarke, this woman who seemed to know her like no one has. Colonel Indra's voice sounded off in her head  ** _"Love is weakness"_** is what she had told her the day she was scheduled to be inducted into the ODST, and again when she was chosen for the SPARTAN-III Program. Being here with Clarke, it suddenly occurred to Lexa that Love can also be a strength. Right now Clarke was giving her strength to let out her emotions and trust her. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and held her against herself. They stayed like that for awhile, then Lexa scooted back half a step. Lexa wiped her eyes clean and cleared her throat  _"I uh.. Sorry if that was uncomfortable"_ she said, almost like she was shy about it. 

Clarke just shook her head  _"No, no it's fine Lexa, I understand, maybe better than anyone... How long have you kept all this in?"_ She looked at Lexa with worried eyes. Clarke was a firm believer in not keeping painful feelings in. That's why her team were so close to each other. They took care of each other and helped each other through any tough times. And times were always tough being a SPARTAN. 

Lexa leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arms across her stomach  _"I never let it out... So probably since I first joined the ODST"_

Clarke shook her head and moved to take off her Commander's uniform, first removing the jacket, then her gray undershirt. The she threw them onto her cot, her back to Lexa  _"Well you're with me now, my team, so don't get used to keeping that kinda stuff in anymore"_ Clarke turned back around and faced Lexa, and saw that she was staring at her body. Clarke then remembered what she was wearing. Her red bra was the only thing covering her chest, and it was pretty chilly in this small building. She was also wearing her black pants and was barefoot.

Lexa saw Clarke's toned body, her chest and stomach looked like they were made of concrete, but with a light almost smooth complexion. Lexa's hand twitched forward and Clarke caught the movement from the corner of her eye. Clarke smiled and moved towards Lexa as she continued to move her eyes across Clarke's body, her tongue darting out between her lips quickly. Clarke stopped in front of Lexa, so close that they were practically breathing the same air. Lexa's breath became ragged and her palms were clammy. Clarke's pupils seemed to be growing and her chest was moving up and down increasingly fast. 

Clarke took that step off the cliff and moved closer to Lexa, breaking the gap between them, and pressed her lips against Lexa's. It was a quick and powerful kiss that seemed to cause the world to shake. Clarke had to put a foot back to keep herself leveled with Lexa. Then Lexa broke the kiss and stepped back against the wall, her breathing labored and her body hot, she bit her lip looking at the blonde. Clarke stayed still, staring at Lexa for a second longer, then she moved roughly up against Lexa's body, her hands roaming across her body, resuming their kiss.

Lexa's hands moved up to cup Clarke's face, sliding her tongue across the blonde's lips then biting her lower lip. Clarke let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, roughly pulling her closer. She stepped back with Lexa until her the back of her knees hit the cot, sitting down, Clarke broke the kiss and stared up at Lexa, her tongue darting out between her lips.

 _"Clarke we shouldn- I mean we can't-"_ Lexa tried to form some sentence but the Clarke lifted her finger to her lips, shushing her

 _"Hey don't worry, we have time... unless I misread what that kiss meant?"_ Clarke grinned, but her insecurity was obvious to Lexa. 

Lexa shook her head immediately _"No, no, no Clarke... Its just that the timing and who we are outside... Im worried"_ Lexa squatted down in front of Clarke and took her hands in hers  _"We're supposed to be SPARTANS and on top of that you're my CO"_

Clarke's grin grew into a smile  _"Well if that's all you're worried about then we don't have a problem"_

Lexa tilted her head and her face scrunched together in confusion  _"What do you mean?"_

Clarke pulled Lexa down to straddle her and wrapped her arms around her waist. holding her close  _"As you're CO I order you to get in this cot with me"_

Lexa smirked  _"Well I wouldn't want to be tried for disobeying a direct order"_

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke, her hands moving to Clarke;s back, working on unbuttoning her bra. Unhooking and tossing it behind her, Lexa moved her hands back to Clarke's chest and squeezed her breasts, causing Clarke to moan in Lexa's mouth. 

Clarke became impatient and moved Lexa off her lap and laid down, unbuttoning her pants. Lexa started sliding off her compression shorts, wiggling her hips as she slid them off. Clarke kicked off her pants and moved to sit back up. Lexa pushed her back down and sat on top of Clarke, straddling her center with the blonde's. Clarke smiled and put her hands on Lexa's thighs. Lexa rocked her hips forward and back, rubbing Clarke's panties against her wet center, earning a moan from the blonde. Smirking, Lexa lifted her sports bra up and over her head, letting it fall from her hand. Clarke's eyes darkened at seeing her bare breasts, nipples erect and hard, almost like an invitation. Clarke took it and leaned up, taking a nipple in her mouth and using a hand to massage the other. Lexa moaned loudly, her hands coming up behind Clarke's head, pulling her closer against her chest. 

Lexa rocked her hips forward, grinding down hard against Clarke, making her suck harder on Lexa's nipples, her hand pinching the other. Lexa moaned and moved her hands down Clarke's back, dragging her nails down, leaving deep pink scars. Then Lexa pushed Clarke down on the cot again and moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses across Clarke's stomach, stopping where her panties started. Clarke leaned up on her elbows, staring as Lexa kissed her thighs and danced her tongue around her center. Clarke's hips thrust up and her hands clawed the thin sheet on top of the cot. 

 _"Come on Lex, don't make me do it myself"_ Clarke breathed out impatiently. 

Lexa grinned then lifted Clarke's hips up, sliding down her panties. Then resumed her spot between Clarke's legs, spreading them and settling in between. Clarke's eyes never left Lexa's as she stared at her, licking her lips and eyes becoming increasingly dark. 

Lexa went down between Clarke, using her tongue expertly, every flick and swipe a precise move made to bring Clarke closer and closer to her O. Clarke was a writhing mess on the cot, her back arching up only to come back down a second later. Her hands roamed everywhere, from her hair to her breasts, to grip Lexa's head. Clarke moaned over and over becoming increasingly louder every time Lexa's tongue brushed against her special spot. 

Then Clarke felt it. Her walls began to flutter and tighten, her center throbbed with a feeling of impending release  _"Fu-fuck Lex.. Im gonn-Im gonna cum"_ Clarke's folds were wet with her juices and Lexa licked and took everything the blonde gave. Clarke let out a loud high pitched scream, as her back came off the cot and her legs squeezed together around Lexa's head.

Lexa moved her arms around to hold Clarke's thighs down from moving away, still licking and sicking the juices exploding from the blondes folds. After a few more licks, Clarke's body slowly calmed down, some small spasms making her body jerk like after shocks. Lexa looked up at Clarke and saw her chest heaving and her head thrown back.

 _"So was that good for you?"_ Lexa asked coyly, moving her fingers to rub Clarke's clit.

Clarke moaned a little and lifted her head up to look at Lexa  _"Why don't I show you just how good it was"_ she said, sitting up and pulling Lexa forward, her hands cupping the brunette's breasts, playing with her nipples. Clarke pulled Lexa in for a deep, hungry kiss, tasting her self on Lexa's lips, making her moan and he center throb for more from the brunette. 

Lexa moaned from the feeling of Clarke's fingers, she pulled back a little  _"Mmm what do you have in mind?"_

Clarke just smiled and brought Lexa up against her body, then flipped them both over, Clarke now on top of Lexa. Lexa let out a soft giggle as Clarke brushed some fallen locks of hair from her face, putting them behind her ear. Their bodies flush against each other, Lexa couldn't feel any of the chill in the air anymore. All she could feel was the warmth from Clarke, and her heartbeat in rhythmic sync along with hers. 

Clarke moved her hand down between their bodies and let her fingers run through Lexa's folds, which were already wet and slick  _"Someones ready and warm huh?"_ Clarke teased.

Lexa just moaned in response and lifted her hips to try and take in Clarke's fingers. Clarke moved her fingers away and tutted  _"Not yet Lieutenant, that's not what I have in mind"_ Clarke moved to sit up and straddle Lexa, but she lifted one of Lexa's legs sat sideways on top of Lexa, center to center, Lexa moaned loudly at the friction of her wet folds rubbing against Clarke's. Clarke closed her eyes and her mouth hung open in a small O as she held Lexa's leg out wide to the side, and began to rock herself forward and backward. 

Lexa's eyes shot wide, and she started to let out small pants that turned into moans. The sensation of Clarke's slick wetness rubbing against her own was almost overwhelming, to the point where Lexa wasn't sure she was gonna last another minute. Clarke's body shuddered on top of her and she leaned forward, putting her hands on Lexa's breasts and squeezing them gently. 

 _"O-oh my god! Clarke!"_ Lexa cried out, her head thrown back and her hands moving to grip Clarke's ass, trying to bring her closer against herself. 

Clarke's eyes were still shut tight, but her gasps and moans were just as loud as Lexa's. 

 _"Lexa! Lexa! fuuucck Lexa!"_ Clarke's cries were loud and fast, her rocking hips going faster and faster, urged on by Lexa's hands clawing her ass. 

After a few more thrusts, Clarke's body stiffened for a moment, her eyes opening wide and her breath catching in her throat. Then her body shuddered a little violently, her hands gripping Lexa's waist to just try and stay up. Lexa was a mess underneath Clarke, her body shaking and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Then as quick as it came, Clarke's O subsided and she went limp, falling next to Lexa on the cot, snuggling close against her, trying to catch her breath.

Lexa cuddled as close as she could get to Clarke, her legs a tangle of limbs with the blonde's  _"W-wow, Okay.. I get how good it was for you now"_  

Clarke chuckled and started to play with Lexa's hair, twirling the small locks between her fingers  _"Well i'm glad I could return the favor"_

Lexa turned her head and looked into Clarke's bright blue eyes. She could see a swirl of emotions behind them, but one stood out above the rest... and it made Lexa shiver because she was afraid what it meant for them. As luck would have it, before Clarke or herself could say anything, a loud thumping noise came from the Command room's door in the next room. Then again. Someone was knocking. 

 _"Shit"_ Clarke whispered out, quickly untangling herself from Lexa and sitting up, moving to grab her discarded bran and pantie, hurriedly putting them back on. Lexa was doing the same, finding her shorts and bra underneath the other cot. Clarke was already buttoning on her pants and her Commanders shirt was hanging open. Lexa managed to get her bra back on and stood watching Clarke button up her shirt.

 _"Damn you look awesome in that uniform"_ Lexa said, licking her lips and moving her hands to her hair and trying to straighten it out somewhat.

Clarke finished with her top button and smoothed the front of any wrinkles, then looked up at Lexa  _"You don't look to bad yourself_ _"_ she winked then walked into the other room.

Lexa moved to the corner where a locker stood and opened it, pulling out her dark green pants and her black shirt. After putting them on she went into the Command room and saw Clarke in the corner on the radio, talking animatedly with someone. Lexa moved in front of the Holo-map and saw some markings that looked like troops in a semi-circle around the "Dark Spot'.

Clarke moved next to Lexa and answered the question that was on her mind  _"That was Raven, they found out the secret the Covenant have been keeping... turns out that they've been dropping troops and other stuff in the dark spot.... a pretty massive invasion force"_

Lexa nodded and looked over the map again, seeing a red spot deep in the dark spot  _"Whats this?"_ she asked pointing to the red mark.

 _"So there's some anti-air batteries spread across the Dark Spot and Noble Team is being tasked with taking them out, this is the main interference that's creating the Dark Spot... So after we clear the ground, we have to take the shields down on the spire.. then a Frigate comes in and mops it up"_ Clarke finished.

Lexa stood straight and clasped her hands together  _"Alright, when do we get started?"_

Clarke just smiled and moved to start another pot of coffee  _"Well as soon as the scientists are done with our armor, we're meeting Raven and the others at the front lines.. Command just gave the green light to mount a counteroffensive"_

 _"So back at it again. Whose leading the counter-attack?"_ Lexa looked over her shoulder at Clarke.

 _"Guess"_ is all Clarke said.

'Shit', Lexa thought.  _"Whose gonna be with me?"_

 _"Raven will be by your side, but we'll all meet up at the Spire"_ Clarke assured Lexa, moving next to her.

Lexa smiled at the gesture  _"don't worry Clarke, when we get through this we can continue what we started here"_ she turned her head and kissed Clarke.

Clarke smiled and kissed her back, savoring the taste of Lexa's lips... and for one split second wishing they were somewhere else, in some other time, so they could enjoy being alive together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this prompt, I greatly appreciate any advice or criticism, i promise i wont be hurt or mad :) comment away my loves


End file.
